Medical pumps such as peristaltic pumps are commonly used to deliver fluids. In medical applications, peristaltic pumps and fluid delivery systems are used to deliver medication, nutrition, and other fluids to a patient. In these applications, it is important to monitor the pressure inside of the delivery tubing. Typically, pressure is measured and monitored before and after the pumping motor. This allows the pump to determine if a blockage is present in the tubing or if the pressure in the tubing is outside of a safe working range. Measuring the pressure may also enable the pump to more accurately determine the rate of fluid delivery.
It has been difficult to accurately measure the pressure in the delivery tubing. For medical applications, a disposable tubing set is loaded into the pump and used for a relatively short period of time. This requires that the pressure monitoring system does not interfere with the loading and unloading of the tubing. Existing pressure monitoring systems have experienced inaccuracies due to the inconsistent loading or placement of the tubing or due to external forces which are applied to the pump such as when a user grabs or moves the pump.
There is a need for a pressure monitoring system for fluid delivery pumps which more accurately measures the fluid pressure inside of the tubing. There is a need for such a system which overcomes inconsistencies in tubing placement, and which is not affected by environmental conditions such as movement or forces applied to the pump.